


The Thank You Gift

by BreakApartAndRebuild



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BDSM, Bottom Park Seonghwa, Choi Jongho is Whipped, Choking, Cute Park Seonghwa, Dom Park Seonghwa, Edgeplay, Eventual Smut, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gags, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lingerie, M/M, Panic Attacks, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Slow Build, Smut, Top Choi Jongho, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakApartAndRebuild/pseuds/BreakApartAndRebuild
Summary: Choi Jongho, a young, successful attorney, comes home to a surprise he wasn’t expecting.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE NOTES
> 
> **Part 6 now updated!! 
> 
> Chapters will vary in length for narrative purposes.
> 
> TW//  
> For the sake of saying so, there is some serious dubcon/non-con, or its at least implied that way. I’ll let you decide. The story was intended as a smutty one shot, but went in a completely different direction. 
> 
> *PLEASE* comment below with your thoughts; constructive crit is appreciated!!
> 
> **Any similar names, etc. outside of the fandom are purely coincidental.

**Part I.**

Choi Jongho lumbered into his large loft apartment, and clicked a light on. 

_Empty_. Jongho sighed. He wasn’t expecting anything different. The man lived in his head sometimes, and it was nice to imagine the idea that one day he’d walk in to find someone waiting for him. 

He tossed his keys on the counter and loosened his tie, unbuttoning the top button at his neck. After eight hours on a case and then a trial, the uniform of his profession was suffocating him. Slipping out of his navy Dior blazer, he tossed it over a barstool, and immediately grabbed a bottle of whiskey off the kitchen counter. 

After grabbing a glass from a nearby shelf, he poured the usual evening’s agenda a little more than the generous amount and checked the clock.

_12:51 am. Jesus._

Without bothering to remove his shoes, the young lawyer made his way into his dark living room illuminated only by a massive panoramic window overlooking the city skyline. He lifted the glass to his lips and inhaled it, trying not to think about the day’s events. 

He’d defended the son of Pharmacorp’s Kim Young-Min today on a DUI charge. Needless to say, the client was a buffoon. He showed up to trial drunk, and actually began mimicking the prosecuting attorney whenever she would talk. Jongho gritted his teeth and did the tap dance, just like he always did, and as usual it worked. The witless heir was found not guilty on the basis that the idiot officer who pulled him over forgot to ask for ID before asking him to step out of the car. 

He was actually a little disappointed in the victory. 

***

_Choi Jongho was a defense attorney, a very good one, well known across Seoul City. His high marks in school (with the help of an eidetic memory,) gave him an advantage over many, if not all law students, and at 20 had graduated ahead of his class. He knew every nook and cranny of the Korean legal system, an advantage which would shame most judges, let alone your average attorney._

_He was hired by a major defense firm within weeks of graduating, a firm well known for its...protection of large corporations constantly scrutinized for corrupt activity. Jongho may have been young, but he never pretended he was out for the fairy tale. He only ever wanted to make money._

_That life takes its toll on you. He was young and happy once, just like everyone else..._

***

He took another draw from his glass, nearly emptying it, and sighed audibly. In the next instant a voice, more like a whimper, came from the darkness behind, sending him nearly out of his skin.

“What the fuck? Who’s there??” Another whimper, this time slightly more frustrated. “ _Alexa!_ Turn on the lights!”

The home computer responded immediately, illuminating the entire loft and revealing the source of the noise.

Jongho was dumbstruck. He gaped wide-eyed at the scene in front of him. 

A man, maybe a few years older than himself, wearing nothing but long satin gloves and black ruffled garters, one decorating each thigh, decorated with little pink bows at the center; a black collar with a simple ring attached, adorned his swan-like neck. His arms were hoisted above his head and tied at the wrists from a rope looped over an exposed truss framing the vaulted ceiling. The other end was tied off at a hook someone had fastened to the nearby wall. The rope had been pulled taut, forcing the young man to his toes. His eyes were hidden by a black satin blindfold wrapped around his head and knotted at the bridge of his nose, and his lips were stretched wide by a black rubber ball gag.

Sweat dripped from his face, no doubt from working so hard to maintain his footing, which couldn’t be easy on a waxed wood floor. Flecks of it went in every direction by the fine black hair littering across his blindfold as his head twitched in either direction listening for any sign of another’s presence. He obviously did not want to be in this position, and god knows how long he’d been hanging there. 

Jongho stood amazed for longer than was proper, and eventually huffed out a laugh that sounded more like a cough. The man’s head jerked in Jongho’s direction, timid moans escaping his gag. 

The lawyer remembered himself and immediately moved to inspect the man. “I’m here,” he said quietly. The other let out a quiet, high pitched whine. 

_He’s crying?_ Jongho moved around him, intrigued, hands ghosting his hip as he made his way to the backside of him. He let out another distasteful laugh to find a plug had been inserted into the man’s ass, and tied in place. Against his better judgement, Jongho felt a rise begin to form in his pants. 

Attached to the plug was a note: 

_Mr. Choi,_

_Please accept this gift on my behalf. You’ve earned it._

_Chief Kim_

_P. S. He’s a virgin. I’ve...taken the liberty of having him prepared for you._

Jongho glanced at the plug and grimaced. Knowing Mr. Kim, this was barely consensual; but then again, who could pass up his kind of money? Jongho indulged himself and pressed on the flat black plug base as its owner tried not to squirm and lose his footing. More whines. He almost felt sorry for the ignorant twink. What virgin would agree to this??

Making his way around the front, he admired his gift: long, lean everything; unblemished tan skin, completely smooth from his graceful, long neck all the way down to his feet. From what Jongho could see of him, a gorgeous face and full, red lips, big enough it would seem to stretch around a rather large black rubber ball. His eyes rested at the man’s...sizable cock, fully erect, with a nice pink ribbon tied around it, matching the bows on his garters. _Maybe he doesn’t hate it as much as he lets on._ Jongho smirked and tugged at the ribbon until it came loose and floated to the floor. 

“Well,” he sang. “I did earn it.” Without warning he boldly fisted the exposed shaft and tugged playfully as the man’s perfectly sculpted abdomen tightened in defense, toes curling, satin clad fingers flailing defenselessly. He sputtered wordless protests, shaking his head. Jongho let go and watched with amusement as his new plaything danced from foot to foot trying to stay steady, and relieve his impossibly tired legs. 

He could hear heavy breathing coming from the other. He lightly ran his fingers over the man’s pubis, drawing soft whines from him. He reached behind the bound man’s head, unbuckling the gag and letting it fall with a thud to the floor. The man gritted his teeth, chin trembling, likely in pain from being forced open so long. 

_Interesting._ He appreciated his client’s rather forward ‘thank-you’, but somehow he didn’t feel like this was an entirely legit setup. Better to ask. Jongho spoke gently but commanding. “Hold still. I’m going to untie you.” 

“Oh,” the other responded quietly. “Thank you.” His head dropped, half in submission, half in gratitude, waiting breathlessly for relief. Jongho walked to the hook, rolling his eyes at the unnecessary wall damage, and began untying. The silk ropes loosened and slipped from his fingers suddenly, yanked forward by the man’s body weight. His wrists were still tied, and his exhausted legs couldn’t brace him fast enough--he cried out as he fell in a heap to the wood floor beneath him. 

“Fuck,” Jongho muttered, moving to him immediately. “Some gift.” 

The other lifted himself as best he could, shaking his head. “I’m so sorry Mr. Choi! Please, I--I didn’t mean to.” He shuffled himself to a kneel, still bound wrists placed in his lap, breathing nervously in the silence. Jongho looked down at him from where he stood, admiring. The man behaved not unlike a timid school girl, adorable in his position, begging. Presenting. 

Chief Kim knew his tastes.

“Shh. Are you hurt?” Jongho looked him over. 

“No, Mr. Choi.” A soft response came from below, but Jongho could see a bruise blooming on his hip where he had landed. He collected the silk rope, gathering it in loops until he reached the man’s wrists, lifting them and untying the knot holding them in place. Instead of rubbing them for relief, the man simply placed them back in his lap. The lawyer wondered who taught him that. He was a virgin, apparently. Maybe that’s what he told everybody. Jongho snorted and crouched down to face the man. 

He surely was beautiful. His beestung lips, still wet from saliva, were calling out to Jongho’s sudden hunger as the rise in his slacks had been carrying on for a near painful length of time. “Don’t be afraid, kid. I’m going to touch you.” The other nodded, and bit his lip as Jongho lifted his hands to untie the knot at his blindfold. He pulled an end to loosen the bow and carefully unwrapped the black satin scarf from around his eyes. They stayed downcast, feather thick black lashes tapping against his porcelain cheekbones.

“Look at me.” 

The man obeyed.

 _Oh. Exquisite._ Jongho could barely hold his poker face as the man blinked in the sudden light, rather large doe eyes staring back at him. Jongho had to stifle a grin, noticing that one of his eyes was slightly off, looking always a bit toward the middle. _Cute._ He looked like a curious child. 

Jongho cleared his throat. “What is your name?” The other looked at him curiously. Hesitantly. Apparently paying clients didn’t usually ask that? Jongho was not a patient man. “Your name. Quickly.”

“Y-yes sir. I am...Seonghwa. Park Seonghwa.” 

Jongho nearly fell back on the floor.

_The Chief’s...bastard? What the fuck is this?_

“You’re fucking..you’re shitting me right?? You--...”

 _Who the hell would do that to their own son?_ Jongho instantly felt ill. Even he had morals. 

Seonghwa stared at him, the pained look of realization written all over him. He immediately fell forward until he couldn’t get any closer to the ground, a bow at Jongho’s feet. “ _Please_ ,” he begged. “Please don’t send me away. You don’t know what I had to go through!!” He shook his head into the hard floor, the pleases and cries pouring from him until Jongho stood and told him to knock it off. He did as he was told, his pristine face now a mess of tears and flush. Jongho was pacing.

“Start talking. And do not fuck with me or I’ll tie you to a bedpost and fuck you until you need therapy.” The man beneath him winced.

 _“Talk,_ ” he growled.

Seonghwa took in a ragged breath, chin quivering. “I’m sorry, I--he came to our home. At first I didn’t know who he was--I haven’t seen him in many years. He was sending my mom money for a while to keep me secret, but we hadn’t gotten anything in months. We were about to get kicked out. I haven’t slept in days; I dropped out of university weeks ago to get whatever job I could because we can’t even afford to eat...” He sputtered as the last words tumbled out, unable to keep his composure; he cried softly, body trembling in quiet sobs.

Jongho suddenly remembered the man wasn’t wearing any clothes, except for the humiliating accessories, and was probably freezing. He stood immediately and grabbed a blanket off the couch, wrapping it, and his arm around him. “Shh. Don’t be afraid. I don’t know what he told you to expect, but I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to.” 

Seonghwa’s head jerked up immediately, shaking in protest. “N-no Mr. Choi, _no_ ! Please. If you send me back untouched, I won’t get paid! I- _we_ really need that money!” Jongho stared at him incredulously. _How the fuck would they even know?!_ He needed to think. He stood up quickly, rubbing his palms at his hips. 

“Get those things off of you, and for God’s sake, take off that collar. I’ll get you some water.” Jongho went to the kitchen as Seonghwa carefully removed his satin gloves. The lawyer looked up to see red lines where the rope had bitten into his delicate skin. He watched silently as he then hooked fingers into the cute little garters, and slid them down his thighs and long, lean legs. Jongho swallowed hard with want, and then cleared his throat to see the glass overflowed with water all over the tile countertop.

“Shit!” he yelped, flecking the cold water off his hands. He cleaned up the mess, and brought the glass over to the man still kneeling on the floor, his clothes and collar neatly placed next to him. Seonghwa took it, less than politely, inhaling as much water as he could at once. After a beat he realized himself and set the glass down. The lawyer smiled at the cuteness of him. 

“By all means, drink,” he laughed. “If you need to relieve yourself there’s a bathroom right past my bedroom door.” At that, Seonghwa shifted uncomfortably, lowering his head. He was humiliated. “Aw hey, look. This isn’t ideal for either of us. I’m still trying to understand and I have... _many_ questions. Don’t be embarrassed, or that would make two of us.” 

“No that’s...that’s not it. I...it’s just--” he couldn’t finish the sentence. His face flushed a distinct shade of red and his chin began quivering. His eyes were begging Jongho not to make him say it. 

“Hey. Kid. You don’t--”

“I’m 22.”

“What??”

“I’m 22. You keep calling me kid, but I’m older than you.” 

“ _Jesus,”_ Jongho muttered. “I’m sorry. Look, all I’m saying is, this is new territory for both of us. There aren’t really rules for this one. So if you need to take a piss, don’t get weird about it. I won’t tell, I promise.”

“No, Mr. Choi. You don’t understand.” Slowly he let the blanket slide down around his lean frame, until his entire naked body was on display. 

Jongho at first was confused, and then he saw it. Silk rope looped around Seonghwa’s delicate hips, cinched tightly around the base of his cock and balls, withholding them unmercifully from any kind of pleasure. 

Oh, jesus. How long had he been like that? _And the plug_. He’d forgotten all about it! He immediately went to the man’s side, putting an arm around him and lifting him to his feet. He couldn’t imagine the pain he was in. The other limped clumsily, the discomfort in his entrance likely becoming agitated. Jongho led him toward his bedroom. 

“We’re going to my room. Let’s get you out of this mess and cleaned up. Then we’ll talk.” The other just nodded silently, his black hair hanging in his eyes. What else could he say? Jongho was seeing red with each passing minute. They reached his bedroom and the light automatically clicked on, revealing a king sized bed, neatly made. Seonghwa let out a small whine, the agitation getting to him. And he needed sleep. The young lawyer unhooked his arm from his waist and encouraged him up onto the bed, which the other gladly obliged. 

“There we are,” Jongho said softly. “Does it hurt?” 

The other shrugged, shaking his head. “It’s uncomfortable. I’ve never had anything…um...” he trailed off, too humiliated to even say the words. Jongho breathed a sigh of relief. Uncomfortable was better than in pain.

“It’s okay,” he said. “I can help.” 

If there’s anything Jongho was good with, it was aftercare. He left Seonghwa on the bed to grab a first aid kit from under it. Opening it immediately, he fished out the scissors; he wasn’t messing with knots. He came back up to Seonghwa and explained what he was doing.

“I’ll need you to hold still while I cut this rope loose. Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you, but it will be uncomfortable, ok? Now roll over and wrap your arms around your knees if you can.”

Seonghwa nodded and did as he was told. He was like a compliant child, and Jongho couldn’t help but be a bit...fazed. He might be 22, but whoever thought it was a good idea to truss him up and plug him clearly didn’t understand the meaning of the words “informed consent”. Or they didn’t care. He had to blink back the anger so he could see what he was doing. 

“Ok, Seonghwa. Take a deep breath. I’m going to start cutting and then we’ll get this thing out of you.”

“Mmm.” Seonghwa quietly acknowledged him but didn’t say much else. Jongho watched his body tremble, tears of humiliation falling from the bridge of his nose as he tried to keep still. 

“It’s ok. Don’t be like that. Hey, wanna hear about my first kiss?”

Seonghwa pursed his lips together, grateful for the distraction. Jongho disappeared from behind him, telling his story. “Yeah, it was a girl. I was so nervous, and I had a cold, but didn’t want to tell her…” 

He cut through the first length. 

“I went in, thinking, ‘No problem,’ right? Well I was getting ready to slide my tongue between her teeth when I sneezed right in her mouth!” He laughed at the memory, as the second length snapped away. Seonghwa was trying not to laugh too, arms still wrapped around his knees.

Jongho loosened the rope, unwrapping it from around the base, and then slowly displacing it from his hips, where red marks had begun to cut into the skin. He then lifted the man’s arms from around his knees, and extended his legs, carefully and slowly, unwrapping the coil from around his genitals. An audible sigh could be heard from Seonghwa as the blood flow made its way back to its proper places.

“Senseless,” Jongho muttered. 

He let Seonghwa catch up for a moment before climbing next to him on the bed. He cautioned a quick brush of his fingertips against the other’s hair, pushing it from his closed eyes. “Okay Seonghwa. This will be the most uncomfortable part, and it might hurt a little, ok?”

The man nodded.

“I'll need you to roll onto your side and pull your knees up again, hm?” 

He did as he was told, and Jongho reached into a nearby night stand to grab a bottle of lube. “It's going to be a bit cold for a moment. It’s just lubricant so I can get this thing out of you as easy as possible. Ready?” He didn’t wait for a response, squeezing the liquid directly at his entrance. He grabbed the base, twisting it gently as he felt Seonghwa tense around it.

“You have to relax.” He waited patiently for the man to unclench himself. He placed a hand at his back, and the other around the base, and before the other had a chance to respond, his experienced hands twisted and pulled, stretching the entrance to capacity. Whines escaped Seonghwa as he tried not to struggle against what was obviously pain. The plug was too big for him, and yes, he was very much a virgin. But Jongho kept working, pulling the thing until it came clean out, and set it on the night table. 

Seonghwa huffed audibly, as if the air had been punched from his lungs, and then groaned at the emptiness. Jongho inspected the area. No broken skin and no blood. He’ll be fine. At least physically. 

“I-I’m sorry,” Jongho said softly. “It’s a bit moot at this point, but can I touch you?” 

“Mm.”

He gently loosened the poor man’s arms from around his knees, and kept him on his side. He extended each leg, one then the other, and then grabbed the spare blanket from the end of his bed, draping it over him.

“I’m going to get a shower going. Try not to fall asleep--we gotta clean that up.”

Seonghwa nodded, his eyes open but staring vacantly at nothing in particular. The other, slightly worried, slipped off to the shower, his mind running in fifteen different directions. Things weren’t making sense, and he didn’t want to prod the poor guy, but a client entered his home without permission, and left his own kid tied up as a what? A thank you gift? What if he hadn’t come home that night? 

He clicked on the faucet and let it flow until the water was good and hot. Grabbing a couple towels from under the sink, he made his way to the bed where Seonghwa was still staring.

“Hey. C’mon. A shower will make everything better, trust me. Here, take my hand, I’ll help you.” He extended his hand and Seonghwa snapped out of it. He took the offering as Jongho slowly lifted him to his knees to shuffle down from the mattress. Without thinking, Jongho swept an arm underneath the man’s legs and then his shoulders, looping an arm around him to hold on. “Hang on to me, kid. I won’t make you walk.”

“Kid.” Seonghwa smiled, blushing, and tightened his grip around the man, resting his head on his shoulder. 

They made their way to the shower, where Jongho rested him on his feet and wobbly legs. Lube had dripped down the inside of his thigh, and his hands were shaking as he tried to hold onto the tiled shower entrance. This beautiful creature Jongho had considered having his way with earlier this evening was now a used mess. A violated virgin who hadn’t even enjoyed his first time with someone he cared about. Someone who shouldn’t have forced him or made it hurt so badly. 

The lawyer knew he defended bad people, but this was Kim’s own son. 

He guided Seonghwa gently into the shower and observed as he leaned his head back, mouth open. Running water cascaded over the man and his most intimate parts, as the other tried his damndest not to stare. Then, as if a switch flipped, Seonghwa crashed his forehead against the tile shower walls, and just...started...sobbing. 

Jongho straightened up immediately. The other slid down into the corner and curled in on himself, soft wails coming from his sad, broken body. Without thinking, and still fully clothed, Jongho rushed to his side, lifting the man’s head to rest in his lap. He instantly smacked a hand against the water flow, slowing it to a soft, warm massage, so as not to drown the guy. 

“Heyyy. Hey. It’s ok. Look if it makes you feel any better, I’d cry too having me as my only company.” He chuckled as a follow up, but the humor wasn’t helping. 

Jongho just stayed quiet while the other rode out the shock of everything that had just happened. After a few moments, he reached for the washrag dangling on a hook above his head, and the bar of soap next to it. Gently, he cascaded the warm water over his companion and began cleaning him up. When he reached the sensitive areas, he lightly tapped his shoulder. The man looked up at him and, understanding, simply nodded his permission. 

Jongho took the cue and, between tense clutches and quiet whines, navigated his way around, taking great care not to apply too much pressure or rush the process. When he finished, Seonghwa had all but passed out. He rested there, naked and laying in the flowing water, in the care of a man he did not know. So spent, and oh, so tired. He slept so peacefully, you'd never know the ordeal he’d just been through.

But the hot water was running out, and the guy needed to get to a real bed. And as much as Jongho didn’t want to complain, he was freezing in his wet clothes. He commanded Alexa to shut the water off, and nudged his companion to open his eyes and sit up. 

“Come on, Seonghwa. Let's get you to bed. We can talk about this in the morning.” _The morning. Right._ The clock on the wall read 4:52 A.M. The man slowly opened his eyes and sat up. Jongho saw in his radiant face the first few moments after one wakes: the bliss of forgetting. 

But those are only moments. Memories flooded back, as Seonghwa’s face screwed up in a panic. Cold, and clearly consumed by it, he gripped Jongho’s shoulders, shivering and pleading between chattering teeth. 

“Mr. Choi, _please_. You don’t understand--”

“Hey! Easy!” Jongho was caught off guard by the sudden change in him.

“I can’t leave here like this. If he thinks I didn’t do my job, he won't pay. It’s too much money. I can’t...my mom needs to eat! I don’t know why he stopped paying and I don’t know why he hates us so much but I can’t...I can’t leave unless…”

“Unless I _fuck_ you?!”

“Yes!” And as if by some cruel cosmic joke, the shivering Seonghwa planted himself on all fours in the middle of the shower, because for some reason the room started to spin and he couldn’t breathe. 

Hysterics. Not quite a panic attack, but this wasn’t Jongho’s first rodeo.

He made his way on hands and knees around to face the other man, and looked directly in his eyes. “Hey kid. Breathe.” 

The other was trembling, nearly uncontrollably. 

“You can do it. Nothing is gonna get you in here. _Breathe._ ” Seonghwa’s mouth hung slack, but he didn’t break away from Jongho’s gaze. His young host smiled warmly. “You’re fine,” he said simply. “Breathe.”

“I’m fine,” he repeated back. “I’m f--,” his words stopped as Jongho landed a kiss right on his mouth. Making a show of it, he inhaled through his nose and tapped Seonghwa on the shoulder to do the same. The naked man dropped his shoulders and inhaled strong and deep, holding it for a few moments, letting the air fill his lungs. Jongho broke the kiss and whispered right against his teeth. “That’s it. Now let it out slowly.” The other did as he was told.

“Again?” 

Seonghwa nodded a little too quickly. Jongho leaned in, lips holding him enchanted, running his tongue sweetly along the other’s. Again he breathed in through his nose and lightly jabbed the other in the ribs to follow along. He obeyed, and again held it there, as Jongho pulled back, but not too much, encouraging the slow exhale. 

“Perfect,” Jongho whispered, mouth still touching, tempting the _other_ to lean in. 

This time, Seonghwa inhaled first before crashing into Jongho with an unfamiliar want, his head racing, not entirely sure what he was doing. As instinct often does, he figured it out. He slipped his tongue between Jongho’s teeth and like dancers doing the same choreography, the younger met him in stride, the ebb and flow of their hunger moving full strength now, dancing like they could both hear their favorite song playing from another room. Another galaxy, maybe.

When they finally came up for air, Seonghwa broke away with such a ravenous moan, it roiled Jongho’s guts.

“Alexa!” Jongho suddenly commanded. “Turn the shower on!” 

A quiet ding, and then a cascade of warm water flowed around them. It warmed up immediately and suddenly neither man was shivering any more. Jongho stood on his knees, water flowing down his face in sheets, and with very little patience tried loosening his tie. Seonghwa again met his gaze and lifted his hands to the man’s neck. 

“Here,” he said between giggles. “Let me.” With that he slowly, deliberately “helped”, freeing the tie of it’s knot, and tossing it to the side as Jongho rolled his eyes with impatience. The other man poked out his lip in a pout, which to Jongho was all the invitation he needed. Cute was his weakness, but playful would put him in the grave. He placed a hand lightly on the older man’s chest. 

“So kid. How do you feel?”

“Quit calling me kid!” The other leaned in for a playful kiss, which Jongho denied, drawing another whimper. 

“Then what should I call you?” He chanced dominance. “Age excepted, I am your superior in every way.”

Dominance worked, and Seonghwa fell right into his role.“But _hyung…”_ he whined at the younger. He sported a pout, but knowing flashed in his eyes. Jongho’s dick twitched in his pants which were still, inexplicably, on. 

“Shut up, you,” he replied. And before Seonghwa could _actually_ pout, he invaded his mouth, tongue first, in a lewd consumption, as if wanting it so badly would make it more _his_. The other moaned into him and yielded, pliant as a needy kitten in Jongho’s experienced hands.

There was no bothering with buttons, rather, Jongho hooked his hands inside his shirt collar, yanking the damn thing open as the small, white projectiles flew in every direction. He broke from Seonghwa’s needy grip to remove his undershirt and toss it in a heap to the corner of the shower. He then stood, towering over him, the other looking up from an angle his cock was growing rapidly aware of. 

This childish man folded his hands at his chin, smiling up at him, wide eyes sparkling with a galaxy of untrained hormones and years of…

_...dammit Jongho. Not now…_

...years of an upbringing without a father. 

_Goddammit. You and your fucking conscience._

A father who should not sell his own son to turn tricks like a party favor. 

Jongho let out a frustrated sigh. He still needed answers, and whether this man knew it or not, his consent was dubious at best; he was not about to tow that very fine line.

“Get up.” 

The look on Seonghwa’s face nearly broke his heart. How his innocence wasn’t completely shattered at this point was beyond him. 

“Get up, I said. I’ll fuck you but not like this.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II**

Seonghwa sat timidly at the end of the couch wrapped in a blanket, wearing Jongho’s clean boxers and an oversized sweater. He curled his legs beneath him, every bit a childlike visage, like he was snuggling in his favorite blankie. Jongho looked at him and felt weightless for a moment; he wondered if this is what it felt like to come home and find someone waiting for you. 

The Keurig gurgled out its last remnants of a hot coffee and snapped him out of it. He walked the warm cup over to his new guest and sat down next to him. He propped his head in his hand, just _watching_. The other man lifted the cup to his lips, wide eyed like he was trying it for the first time. Jongho had to stifle a grin; he literally looked like he was born yesterday. 

He sat his own cup on the coffee table next to them, and got down to business.

“Tell me what happened. How did you end up here?” Seonghwa raised his eyebrows, unsure how to tread. 

“I told you. We didn’t have any money and he just showed up out of—“

“No. Start when he made the offer.” The other swallowed _hard_. He did not want to tell this story. He looked at Jongho who was way past appeal; his stone-faced companion was not suffering fools on this one. 

Seonghwa cleared his throat and, chin trembling, took a deep breath…

“He came to our home two days ago looking for my mother. When I opened the door and saw him there, I didn’t know what to think. I had been out of University for weeks looking for work, and the eviction notices were in a stack on the counter. We hadn’t seen a check from him in months. I hoped maybe he was...coming to save us...” 

He stopped, and would not make eye contact. Even saying such a thing made him sound like a beggar. He bit his lip and continued, still looking down.

“He came in and looked at me so long I started to feel uncomfortable. Finally he asked me where my mother was. She was in the back doing laundry, but when I turned to go get her he stopped me a-and...” 

He trailed off. Jongho lifted a gentle finger to his chin, claiming his attention. “Look at me when you talk. Don’t be afraid; nothing is going to hurt you here.”

“...and he said I was beautiful.” Seonghwa finished flatly, deflated. He had no more energy to be ashamed. 

“And?”

“And? And he asked me if I’d like to earn some money. More money than I’d earn looking for a job but...Mr. Choi—“

“Jongho. _Please.”_

“Jongho. Sorry. Jongho. How did he know I was looking for work?” The man’s eyes filled to the brim. “How could he know we were doing so bad and...and ask me to do such things?!” 

Jongho shattered, a piece of him falling away…

“What did he—“

“He asked me if I’d ever sucked a-a cock or pleasured a man before?” His voice dropped an octave. “Mr. Choi—ah, sorry— _Jongho_ , I've never even kissed a girl.”

Jongho shifted uncomfortably, the small simmer of anger bubbling in his guts. “What did you do?”

“I lied.” 

“You lied.”

“Mm. I told him I’d never had sex but that I had experience. With men.” He looked directly in Jongho’s eyes, which gave him no reassurance. “ _I just needed the money!_ Ok?? And...and I thought if I did this he’d be pleased and he wouldn’t hate us so much!” He wailed out the last few words, tears streaming, quite to Jongho’s surprise. He was amazed there were any tears left in there for a man like that. He waited for Seonghwa to compose himself and then spoke.

“Do you understand what they did to you? This goes way beyond a proposition, Seonghwa.”

The other man nodded riotously, continuing his story. “He dropped me off at this place not far from our home. Said he knew the lady who owned it and to let her know who sent me. I didn’t think anything of it. I...I had no idea he wanted those things from me. They…” he swallowed, choosing his words carefully. “They prepped me? I didn’t know it was going to hurt like that. They held me down so I wouldn’t struggle so much, reassuring me. They said it would bring the client pleasure, that he was into this sort of thing.”

Jongho closed his eyes and held a hand up, motioning the other to stop talking. 

“Seonghwa, I am _not_ in to rape.” 

The other looked at him with wide eyes, not understanding. “Rape? N-no he...he said it was fine. He said...no, th-they got me ready and put me in the back of a really fancy car…” 

He was processing. His eyes cast downward, shifting from side to side. 

“...they brought me in here and set everything up. My father’s handler assured me you’d be right home and not to panic! They said you just liked looking at pretty things, that I was to just stand there and not struggle too much. Maybe make a few noises to turn you on, get you going and you’d take care of the rest. That was all I needed to do and he’d pay me. He said I might even enjoy it, and if I did a good job there were other clients…” 

Jongho was holding his breath. He didn’t know what to say or how to say it. 

But he was not one to mince words. 

“Seonghwa, look at me.” 

The other man’s eyes ticked up; he was still processing. He was still...not understanding. 

“Your father, he is a very powerful man. Do you understand?”

The other nodded.

“We’ve spent a lot of time together. You could say we’ve become very close. He’s my client and it’s my job to keep him out of legal trouble. I know all his...secrets.” Jongho cleared his throat. “How do you think I knew your name?”

“My father talks about me?” Seonghwa’s eyes were instantly wide and hopeful. Jongho couldn’t believe a person this naive existed.

“Only where it protects his interests and that of his sons.” The reply was frank and cruel. He needed him to understand so that what came next didn’t...hurt as much. 

Seonghwa fell immediately silent. Jongho put on his game face, sporting a hint of a smirk as he took a sip of coffee. 

“Sons.”

“Mm. Yeah. Two, actually. The one I defended in court today was just your age.”

“My age?” Seonghwa looked around the room as if some magical thing would appear and explain his confusion. “My age...but _how_ ? How could he do that to my mother? To _his_ mother??”

Jongho chuckled. _The tap dance begins..._

He leaned in very close to the other, lowering his voice. “You wanna know the fucked up part?”

His companion just blinked as if it wasn’t fucked up enough already. Jongho looked him dead in the eye and smiled something _naughty_. 

_“You were my thank you gift.”_

The silence was deafening. Jongho felt another piece of himself crumble away as the other’s chin trembled. If Seonghwa wasn’t afraid, he should have been. He had no idea what Jongho’s preferences were. What he looked for in a one-night stand. 

But Chief Kim did. He set the kid up knowing no one would ever find out. Why he chose him, Jongho didn’t give a shit. He clenched a fist so tight his manicured nails drew blood as he watched the man in front of him die little by little. 

The lawyer kept dancing. 

“Yeah, yesterday was a long day,” he carried on as if it were a casual conversation. “I guess dear old dad thought I needed a little release. And I mean, the _sight_ of you. Wow. The man knows me too well.” 

He dipped his head down to catch the man’s attention. “And honestly? If you hadn’t started crying up there, I would have pulled that plug and fucked into you good and hard.”

Seonghwa was holding his breath. Jongho noticed and leaned closer to him, running a hand up the length of his torso, and then his chest, finally resting at his collarbone. “I don’t just like pretty things, Seonghwa. I like to _break_ them.” 

With that, he swiftly moved his hand to the other’s throat, wrapping his thumb and long fingers around it, applying a generous squeeze. Seonghwa’s eyes grew wide as he instinctively tried to scramble away, but Jongho held fast, applying pressure the more he resisted. He mouthed a silent “please” but was ignored as the lawyer climbed up until he was positioned over him, and brought his lips to the man’s ear.

“Is this what they told you would happen? Hm?”

Seonghwa shook his head furiously, his gentle grip on Jongho’s forearm becoming quickly more haptic. 

“Is this what you expected? That I would choke you out? Slap your face and toy with you? Maybe leave the plug and just fuck your mouth, perhaps? Save your hole for later?”

The other man kept shaking his head, pleading with his eyes for Jongho to stop. 

“No? But I could have you under my total control, gagged...” he slipped his free hand up over Seonghwa’s mouth, gripping tightly, holding his head in place. “...and unable to get free until I finally got around to filling you with my seed.” He leaned in until the other could feel a hot breath in his ear. 

“Until I made you, _mmm_ ... _beg_ for it.” He flicked a villainous tongue to the man’s earlobe, hazarding a rough bite and Seonghwa moaned into his hand, bucking up, trying to twist free. Jongho slowly loosened the grip on his mouth as he felt the other dig desperate fingers into his forearm, and growled at him to keep his hands down and stay still. He leaned in again, tracing a thumb along his bottom lip, taunting him.

“But...didn’t you know I like those things, Park Seonghwa, _bastard child_ of Kim Young-Min?” He hissed. “Didn’t you know that I tie little tricks like you up _just like that,_ so I can keep them silent while I do _whatever the fuck I want_ to them?” 

“ _No_ , please! I didn’t-“

“Well he _DID.”_ At that, Jongho immediately let go of his throat and slowly glided a hand down to rest over the man’s meteoric heartbeat. The other inhaled sharply, drenched in tears and terrible, terrible revelation.

“He _knew,_ Seonghwa. He knew what I’d do to you, trussed up over there for me to fuck, unable to say or do anything. And he knew I’d assume he got your consent.” Jongho paused, gritting his teeth. He’d done dances like this to the witnesses a thousand times, but _this..._

_Get it together, Choi._

“Don’t you understand? He didn’t choose you because he’s trying to help you out, you fool. He did it because he knows what I like, and he knows you are desperate. He hates the fact that you even exist, so why not use you in this way? He thrives on this power.”

Seonghwa’s gaze dropped into that vacant stare again.

“ _Prep_ you? Other _clients?!_ Jesus, Seonghwa. How stupid are you? No man would do this to their own son. At least not one he gave half a fuck about. Do you have any _idea_ how much he pays me to keep his kids out of trouble? More than your mom’s fucking checks. I should know. I sign them.”

 _Silence_.

The lawyer locked onto the other’s vacuous expression, and took a sip of coffee, shrugging. “What can I say? He thought you’d make a good party favor. But like I said, I’m not in to rape.”

_Oh..._

He knew by the look on Seonghwa’s face, he’d gone too far. 

Jongho’s chest folded in on him, the very thread of his own humanity spooled and weaving through the eyes of the heart he just broke, but he could’ve sworn he felt two hearts break at the same time. His hand dropped from the other, uncomfortable with the sudden feeling that he had no claim to touch him ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That wraps up Part 2! To be honest I wasn’t sure at first where this was gonna go. So far I approve of the pairing, and hey, it’s fiction so rules be damned. 
> 
> Let me know if you are (or aren’t) enjoying and why! Kisses and thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three in its finality. 
> 
> Guys, thank you so much for following along. I sincerely apologize for the long delay in updates; life has required a bit more of me lately and I couldn’t carve out the time. I won’t make you wait this long again!!
> 
> I really wanted to write this the right way! Thank you so much for the follows and kudos. Kisses!
> 
> As usual comments are super appreciated!

**Part III**

  
Still positioned over the other, it took Jongho a full seven seconds to realize he wasn’t breathing. 

Seonghwa’s eyes were wide, like he’d just been run through with a gallant’s blade. Perhaps _impaled_ was a better word. 

Suddenly, the harsh grind of a vibration against the glass table broke their silence. _Jongho’s phone._ Seonghwa’s face turned a pale shade of ash.

“Relax. No one is calling.” Jongho said softly, reaching for the phone as quickly as his hands could manage. “It’s just my alarm.” He wiggled the device so Seonghwa could see. “6am. I apologize; I’m off for the weekend. Just forgot to turn it off.” 

The other man smiled weakly, breaking his gaze. Jongho remembered himself and slowly moved away, making busy work of collecting both coffee cups and placing them in the sink. He made his way around the counter, a respectful distance from the other and cleared his throat.

“Look. Kid, I--”

“Please...don’t call me that.” Seonghwa looked away, his attention on the panoramic window as sunrise broke the distant horizon. 

“I’m sorry. _Seonghwa_. I...I don’t know what to say.” The other just shrugged uncomfortably, tugging at the sleeve of his sweater. “This whole night was a mess. All of it. You should never have been brought here.” 

Seonghwa didn’t move, but just kept staring out the window. Jongho kept talking, slowly making his way toward the couch. “Look, I’m not often at a loss for words. I never should have said those things to you.” 

The other man just kept fingering the long sweater sleeve between his fingers. 

“The implications of what I could have done to you, how long you could have been _left there_. I haven’t been able to shut off the fact that I’ve been put in a position to violate my own personal rules...”

Seonghwa’s shoulders dropped as he sighed audibly. “Is that supposed to be an apology?” 

The other man sat, keeping a respectful distance. “I don’t _do_ apologies, so consider this the closest I’ve ever come to one.”

“Huh.” Seonghwa slowly slid the blanket away and stood, making his way toward the panoramic window. “So what about me?”

“I don’t know.”

He didn’t respond. Jongho just watched the man standing there, his silhouette hugged by the distant view. Perfectly poised shoulders rose and fell with each breath, his lean frame dwarfed by the oversized sweater. Delicate fingertips peeked just out of the sleeves cutely, sending a pang of...tender resolve through him. A feeling he hadn’t had toward another human being in a very long time. 

Seonghwa cleared his throat. “I’m sorry, um…” his voice suddenly sounded distant, disconnected. “Do you have...any...whhhh—“ Seonghwa’s head dropped and his knees buckled beneath him. Jongho looked up just in time and reacted lightning fast as the man collapsed into his arms, missing the glass table behind him by a hair.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Jongho used a foot to shove the table out of the way, backing up to lay him down. 

“Seonghwa! Hey! Kid!” He kneeled down next to him and lifted his head to his lap, lightly slapping his cheeks. “ _Shit._ ” 

Grabbing his phone, he dialed the only number he knew he could call. 

Jeong Yunho, his closest friend, was a privileged and brilliant fourth year med student with a serious disregard for rules, particularly where his desired profession was concerned. A disregard which helped Jongho win many cases where DNA evidence needed to be...tampered with. And a perfect friend to call when you needed someone to keep a secret. 

“Hello??” A sluggish yawn could be heard on the other end. 

“Yunho. Hey man, I have a small...uh, medical emergency and I need your help. Don’t ask, just come over.”

“Yep. On it.” Jongho heard the click and dial tone. He tossed his phone to the side and sat there holding Seonghwa’s head on his knees. 

It was only now he noticed the recessed outlines and dark circles on the man’s otherwise spotless complexion. Jongho felt a guilty wrench in his gut remembering the man hadn’t slept more than ten minutes since he’d gotten there. 

He remembered the day he signed their last check. The boss—no not the boss, his prick assistant Mr. Oh—walked into his office, and in a very oh-by-the-way fashion, let him know they would no longer need to maintain a ledger for the Park family. And that was that. Three months ago, to be exact. God knows how they were surviving. From the looks of it, they weren’t. 

And Jongho was still trying to wrap his head around why he gave a damn, when the man in his arms stirred. 

“Ohh hey…” the man coaxed as Seonghwa’s lips parted to let out a quiet moan. His eyes opened but were clearly out of focus. Jongho slowly drifted his fingertips to the man’s cheek to anchor him when a beep at the door announced Yunho’s arrival; he was the only one to whom Jongho had entrusted a key. 

The tall, rakish med student entered the place with no friendly face and no smile; a mop of dirty blonde hair stood straight up in open protest of having been dragged out of bed on a day off. His eyes went immediately to Seonghwa as he knelt to his side.

“Let’s get him to a bed.” Jongho nodded and quickly lifted a slowly waking Seonghwa to his bedroom and laid him down. Yunho dropped his bag and immediately got to work. “What’s his name?”

“Park Seonghwa.”

“Mm. What happened?” He beckoned Jongho to talk while he worked. Jongho hesitated, unsure where to begin. He chose to keep it simple. 

“Not sure. We were talking over coffee and he just went down.”

Yunho nodded, gently lifting Seonghwa’s eyelid to flash a small light. The other feebly pulled his head from the invasion. “Hey there, Park Seonghwa,” Yunho coaxed. “Can you hear me? You passed out. I’m going to check a few things ok?” He didn’t respond.

Yunho pulled out a stethoscope, warming the chest piece and instructed Jongho to lift his sweater. He placed the bell to Seonghwa’s chest and closed his eyes momentarily, listening and counting. After he finished, he pulled out a blood pressure monitor, secured it to the man’s arm and began pumping, holding the stethoscope in place. 

After what seemed like an eternity of various routine vital checks, Yunho put his tools away, and lifted a nearby blanket to Seonghwa’s shoulders, leaving him to a restful sleep. He motioned Jongho to the living room where they could talk privately. 

“So. Why don’t you tell me what _really_ happened.” Yunho didn’t suffer fools and he did not want to hear half a story. Jongho immediately went to the kitchen for his resident bottle of Jameson and generously poured two lowballs, handing the other to his friend. 

After flattening the entire glass in one swallow, he told Yunho everything.

“Goddamn.”

“Yeah.” 

“They came into your _house_?”

“They did.”

“And left him there.”

Jongho casually took Yunho’s glass from his hand and drank that too. “Yup.”

“Sooo, what if you hadn’t come home?” 

Jongho shrugged. 

“ _Jongho._ I know the guy is money but this is fucked up. Even for me.”

“You don’t think I know that? I haven’t had time to think. I’ve been taking care of that problem,” he nodded his head toward the bedroom door. “—since last night.”

“About that...” Jongho’s eyes ticked up a little too quickly as Yunho gave him the rundown. “Your little house guest isn’t going anywhere for at least a day or two. Unless you can convince him to check himself into a hospital, which I doubt he’ll do. He’s severely fatigued, and from the looks of it hasn’t eaten or slept in, well... _days_.” 

Jongho did not break eye contact. Not even to blink.

Yunho raised an eyebrow. “Oh. Oh I see. Well, I can set up a drip and get fluids in him at least. Enough to get him up and alert, but he has to eat something and he has got to sleep. You can’t just kick him out. I’d venture a guess he doesn’t live anywhere near here.”

Jongho rotated his thumb around the grooves in his empty glass and took a deep breath. “No,” he responded quietly. “He should stay here. There’s the matter of him being paid. I don’t know how much the boss offered him, but it was enough to get him to agree to all this. They forced a _plug_ in him, Yunho. They fucking held him down and told him it was for his own good…”

“Jesus, Jongho. Is he an idiot?” 

“He’s just naive. He lied to that asshole to get this paycheck because they need money that badly. He had no idea what he was getting himself into.”

Yunho let out a whistle, trying to process. “So what about Daddy Warbucks? I mean why him?”

“Because he’s a fucking sadist. Look, the bastard was sending them money monthly for over 20 years and then just cut it off. The ledgers are transferring, but I have records of everything—his witless embarrassment of a son will be taking over part of the business soon and maybe he wanted to get rid of the last shred of evidence. But Yunho,” 

Jongho lowered his tone and looked toward the open bedroom door. 

“—he could’ve gotten _any_ other twink on the street. One with experience. One who wouldn’t ask questions and consent would not be an issue. You _know_ my preferences Yunho, and so does he. He fucking wanted him to suffer. To be debased and humiliated for...for, I don’t know. _Existing_.” 

Jongho’s knuckles were ghost white gripping his glass; he was shaking with anger, not fully yet grasping the implications of his situation. 

Yunho cleared his throat, not remotely interested in parsing words. He opened his mouth and uttered two words he already knew the answer to.

“Why _you_.” 

“What?”

“Why fucking you, Jongho? First of all, what manager knows the sexual preferences of their goddamn attorney?!”

“He likes to wine and dine. He’s not that bad of a guy when you get a few in him. We’ve learned a lot about each other.”

“You mean he’s learned a lot about _you._ ” 

“Yunho, what—“

Yunho cut him off with an extremely gay eyeroll. One that let Jongho know he was now officially not interested in hearing more. 

“I have to go. I have a coffee date with my whiskey in a half hour since I’m obviously not gonna get it here.” He looked at Jongho’s hand, still holding his glass as if he’d just been slapped. 

“Ugh. Let me get him set up with some fluids and I’ll call you later tonight.”

Jongho could do nothing but nod his head affirmatively. The other grabbed his bag and turned on one foot toward the bedroom. 

Jongho waited in the kitchen for Yunho to finish and come out moments later, closing the door behind him. 

“He’s good to go for now. He’ll likely sleep through the whole bag. Let him. In fact, let him sleep as long as he can. You aren’t going anywhere; when the bag goes flat, remove the needle— _gently—_ remove the needle and let it do its work. I will be back tonight, I gotta...look into a few things.” He looked down to check his watch; moot, considering he had no job, no class today, and obscene amounts of money. “You good?”

Jongho met his eyes and nodded, his mind still on their last conversation. “Yeah I’m good. Thanks man. I’ll see you tonight.”

“Yeah. Just keep an eye on him and try not to wake him up,” Jongho nodded at the instructions. “and if Daddy calls, tell him you have him tied up in the closet when you aren’t using him. Something like that.”

Jongho couldn’t even fake a smile; Yunho, however, cackled like a sinister witch. “See you later.”

“Yep. Later.” 

With that Yunho whisked his way out of the apartment and Jongho could hear him whistling all the way down the hall. When the silence declared certain solitude, Jongho made his way to his bedroom, quietly opening the door. Immediately he let down his dark blue blackout curtains, and dimmed every light in the space. A quick command to _Alexa,_ and the quiet ASMR of ocean waves crashing against the current penetrated the apartment. 

Jongho grabbed a blanket from the hall closet and situated himself on the small sofa opposite his bed, where he could watch Seonghwa sleep. For reasons he couldn’t explain, he didn’t take his eyes off him, absorbing every detail in a face that had finally seen peace for the first time in days. 

Jongho leaned his head back, watching the man’s chest rise and fall to the tempo of an artificial ocean. 

“I _am s_ orry, kid.” he said aloud, but barely above a whisper. “So sorry.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The SHORTEST of chapters. Rude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bridge, if you will...

**Part IV**

Jongho felt the vibration of his phone rouse him from sleep. 

**_Chief Kim_ **

Jongho quietly lifted the blanket off himself and looked up to find a sleeping Seonghwa, and slowly slipped out to the kitchen to answer.

“Hello, sir. Jongho here.”

“Not the Chief, Mr. Choi. This is his assistant, Mr. Oh.” 

“Yes, Mr. Oh.” He gritted his teeth. “What can I help you with? I’ve submitted my paperwork for trial and you should be getting an invoice on Monday. I’m won’t be in the office until the end of the week.”

 **“** Yes, Mr. Choi. Understood. However...Chief Kim has tasked me with arranging pickup?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Pickup, Mr. Choi. Your guest, sir.” 

Jongho nearly dropped the phone. 

“Mr. Choi?” 

“Ah— _fuck—_ yes! I’m sorry, yes!” He dropped in to character, his tone dripping with innuendo. “Thank you, Mr. Oh, however, I’m not quite finished with him; he’s a bit tied up at the moment.” _Tied up?! Chill out, Choi. Real fucking cool._

“Let Chief Kim know I’m... _very_ grateful for his generous gift, and he is still _thanking_ me as we speak…”

“Ah. Wonderful news, sir. Should I call on you this evening?” 

“I—I’ll call you. I plan on having a friend over and I think our guest is just his type. What’s a gift if you only use it once?” Jongho felt immediately ill. Fortunately it was just the answer the ass kissing assistant was looking for.

“Very good, sir. Just be sure to call us. The Chief would prefer that he be driven home rather than take public transportation.” 

_Of course he does._

“Yes! Not a problem. I will be in touch soon.”

“Excellent. I will let him kn—“

“Very good! Talk to you then!” Jongho hung up the phone immediately, and brought up a hand to massage the knot forming between his brows.

“Christ. Jesus _Christ_.”

The phone vibrated again. Jongho picked it up, ready to tell the prick off when he saw the caller ID:

**_Yunho_ **

He answered immediately and barely got out a ‘hello’...

“How’s he doing?”

“He’s still asleep.”

“Good. I’ve been thinking about our talk earlier and something doesn’t sit right with me. I’ll be over tonight. Late.”

“Yunho, what—“ A dial tone could be heard on the other end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for following along. Your guesses are welcome so keep them coming!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’re back! Thank you for hanging in there; I sincerely apologize for the delay in updates. I’m committed to this story but life demands that I do a juggling act! Enjoy, and as usual, comments and constructive crits are welcome! I’m still learning this thing called writing.

**Part V**

  
Jongho set his phone down, half tempted to chuck it in the garbage disposal. 

Instead, the call of food got the better of him. He dialed up his favorite spot and just ordered one of everything. Who knew what his new guest liked, and he could eat just about anything. It would be ready in an hour.

He immediately went to check on Seonghwa again, to find the drip was empty and had been for some time. 

“ _Shit._ ” Jongho rushed to the linen closet to grab a clean washcloth. He dampened it with warm water and moved to his bed to sit at the other man’s side. 

Gently, ever so carefully, he slipped his hand under the other’s and let it rest there as he slowly peeled the adhesive away. When it was ready, he placed the damp washcloth over the entry and applied a gentle pressure as he retracted the needle and promptly wrapped it in the cloth to discard. He held his breath the entire time. 

Seonghwa stirred, legs twitching, and drawled incoherently. His thoughts were elsewhere, trapped in the hellish confines of a brain reliving the stresses of hours past. Jongho kept holding his hand, using his middle and index finger to trace gentle circles in his palm until the trembles settled, and he was again fast asleep. Seonghwa’s hand flattened in Jongho’s grip, the lean, probing fingers finding a groove to rest in, and finally settling in just the right places. 

Jongho didn’t understand; maybe he was seeing things. It couldn’t be possible that this man found solace in his hands after the things he’d said. If he did, he was stupid. Jongho was no better than his father. Still, he kept holding on, a gentle grip in place to bring the man back from whatever unrest was haunting him. 

He stayed like that for nearly an hour when the doorbell rang, announcing the arrival of some much needed food. Ever so slowly, he slipped his hand free and made for the door. He hadn’t realized just how much “one of everything” was, so the delivery man patiently waited for him to finish unloading his many food parcels. Jongho could smell it through the cardboard and nearly fainted from hunger. 

He thanked the man promptly, and bowed, sending him off. The moments from the door to the kitchen table were at best a blur as he opened one of the containers to find steaming hot kalbi ribs glaring back at him. He could’ve sworn he heard it call his name. Bypassing chopsticks altogether he grabbed one and began gnawing the meat from the bone. It only took a moment for Jongho to remember himself before thinking it would be prudent to wait until Seonghwa had at least woken up. 

He checked the clock to find barely two hours had passed, and even though he was starving, gently closed the container and pushed it to the side. It could wait. Instead he opted for a water bottle from the fridge and made his way back to the bedroom to watch over the other man. 

In any case, now was a good time to process. He took his place on the sofa near his bed and closed his eyes. 

*****

_The club was especially loud that night; Fridays were usually the loudest, and the place was packed with multitudes of young bodiesChief Kim and Choi Jongho sat in close proximity, neon lights dancing between the dim as Mr. Kim took a sip from his highball whiskey. He snapped a finger in the air, beckoning another round for Jongho from the nearest attendant. The young lawyer was already impaired beyond any reasonable conversation. He didn’t notice the Chief was still babysitting the same drink for the last hour._

_“So tell me, Choi. What does a man like you do to unwind? Twenty years old and already an attorney? How’d you pull that one off?”_

_Jongho’s vision was spinning; every light in the place was like a time-lapse photograph. He shut his eyes very tightly and straightened up. “You mean you haven’t heard the story?”_

_“Tell it again, boy genius!” Kim howled a high pitched, pseudo-drunken laugh. His counterpart grinned stupidly, happy to amuse, and began telling the tale of his skyrocket to success, followed by a braggadocious ode to his photographic memory. The Chief clapped him on the back, sending Jongho into a slightly cross-eyed momentary stupor._

_“That’s not what I meant! I_ mean _how do you unwind? What heats your coils, good man?” His voice dropped volume as he inched closer to Jongho’s ear. “I never see you with a lady, Choi. Come on. What’s your poison?”_

*****

Jongho opened his eyes with a start. Seonghwa’s sleep talk had reached a fever pace, accompanied by thrashing as he had kicked the blanket clean off him. Jongho lunged toward him a little too quickly, remembering he’d heard once never to wake up someone in the middle of such an episode. Instead he sat down next to the man, taking his hand again, tracing circles, speaking low and calm. Seonghwa was drenched in sweat and Jongho wondered how long he’d been like this. Suddenly his head snapped forward as if the claws of his torment had finally loosened their grip, and he slowly opened his eyes. 

“Hey there,” Jongho said “You're awake.” 

Seonghwa wasn’t in his own mind, allowing quiet moans to escape him as he took a moment to fully recall what happened. He began to sit up, immediately dwelling into a small panic. “Oh. Mr. Choi, sorry— _Jongho, I_ \--”

“Shhh. Hey relax. _Easy_ ,” he pressed his hand against the man’s chest, slowly guiding him to lay back down. “You’re fine. Nothing happened. You just needed a little rest is all.”

The other man closed his eyes, grounding himself in deep breaths. After a few moments, he scrunched his face in a very peculiar way and laughed nervously.

“I’m hungry.”

“Thank God,” Jongho quipped. “There’s food ready and I was about to chew my own arm off. I hope you don’t mind; I took the liberty of ordering everything on the menu.” 

He grinned at his recovering counterpart, drawing careless giggles from him. Jongho imagined he hadn’t laughed in quite some time.

  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Smutty smut smut. But with PURPOSE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well. A long awaited Chapter 6. Thank you SO much to all who hung in there. There are still many twists and turns to this story so stay tuned and thank you for your infinite patience. Enjoy!

**Part VI**

Jongho watched in total shock, the unadulterated enthusiasm with which Seonghwa attacked food. Cheeks bulging like a greedy chipmunk, he still managed to pack in rice cakes as if it were his last one, stopping only to swallow  _ en masse _ , eyes wide and already priming his chopsticks for another fill. 

The lawyer tried to mumble off a laugh as the other shoveled more food in and made grabby hands at a nearby bottle of iced tea, bouncing with gratitude. It took about seven minutes for Seonghwa’s stomach to decide it couldn’t fit any more in and he finally rested, slouching in defeat against the expensive leather dining room chair. He laughed breathlessly, warm and full as his host watched, enamored. 

“Well,” Jongho said, grinning. “One of everything on the menu. Noted.”

Seonghwa giggled to himself, head still rested back, his lean shoulders shaking with pleasure; Jongho couldn’t avert his gaze down the man’s outstretched long neck, eyes tracking his delicate collarbones and lean frame, to arms folded over his abdomen. Jongho let himself wonder what it would be like if it were  _ his  _ arms wrapped around the man’s waist. 

After a few moments, however, the giggling died down as the pleasures of a full meal were soon overshadowed by memories of the day’s events. Seonghwa kept his head back, quietly allowing the pleasantries to fade away until Jongho loudly cleared his throat, aiming for an icebreaker.

“So.” he raised an eyebrow, glancing up at the other man, who shyly lifted his head to face him. “Seonghwa, I…I don’t usually do this. I’m not very good at it, but these last 24 hours haven’t exactly been my normal.”

He reached his chopsticks across the table, poking absentmindedly at food he never planned on eating, and floated it over to his plate. “I, uh, hmm…” he cleared his throat loudly, to the tune of his own self preservation. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly. His eyes were downcast, as if he’d broken his mother’s favorite vase. “What happened earlier, I...that wasn’t necessary. I should not have told you those things.” Jongho’s hands twiddled nervously, rendering his defenses meaningless. He wanted him to know he meant his apology. 

Seonghwa stared at him for a moment, a slow grin dragging across his face. “I think...I know what kind of man my father is. I understand what you were trying to do.” The other kept fidgeting. “I don’t hate you.”

Jongho let out a tired breath and looked up. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I wish it were different and I wish I’d had no part in it, but I was honest.” The man didn’t break eye contact. “About him and about me.” His eyes suddenly became dark.  _ Demanding _ . 

“I won’t let him do that to you again.”

Seonghwa nodded slowly. He understood that the man meant what he said, and there was nothing more to say. 

Jongho closed his eyes, rubbing the space between them. He was exhausted. 

He checked his phone. 6:12 pm. Yunho wouldn’t be by for hours. The man dropped his shoulders, raising a hand to rub the back of his neck, and let out a lazy yawn. Seonghwa gave him a sympathetic look, and laid his chopsticks down. “You’re tired. I, um…I’m finished. We can—“

Jongho held up a hand, smiling. “No,” he said. “Keep eating. I’m fine. I’ve pulled longer nights going over case files.”

Seonghwa snuck another bite. “My father’s?”

“Mm. And his...the boys...” He raised an eyebrow at Seonghwa, but the other nodded to go on. Jongho continued. “The oldest is in line to take over when Mr. Kim retires next year so I’m on a small break before things start moving into place.”

The other nodded thoughtfully. “Seems like a lot of work if you needed to take a break for it. Is his...son ready for the job?”

Jongho shook his head with extreme prejudice. “Honestly? No. Would you be? He’s barely 22 as of last month, and doesn’t have an ounce of responsibility.” Seonghwa stopped eating and set his utensils down, listening. “Excuse me for saying so, but I  _ really  _ don’t want to represent that prick.” The other stifled a giggle, biting his bottom lip. 

“You can’t say no?”

“Recuse myself? Never. I could lose my ability to practice law. Besides, I don’t eat this good working for free.”

“Some  _ law… _ ” Seonghwa muttered under his breath and then caught himself. Jongho glared at him, but before he could apologize, smirked and let out a great laugh. Seonghwa was confused, but the other waved him off, shaking his head. “No,” he chuckled. “You’re right. Besides, law wasn’t always my dream.”

“Oh?

“Nope.” He lowered his voice and moved closer to the other, as if speaking above a whisper would bear his darkest secrets. Seonghwa, eyes huge and  _ very  _ serious, leaned in too. “I wanted to work at the zoo.” 

Seonghwa snorted, eyes crinkling over a wide, beautiful smile. He covered his mouth shyly as he laughed, but not before Jongho found himself enamored by this man and his sunshine grin. Even aside from the ordeal he’d just been through he set the room alight, awake and lively for the first time since the previous night. He laughed too, and let himself relax. They talked about anything and everything for over an hour before his phone vibrated against the table. Jongho picked it up and saw the caller ID:  _ Chief Kim.  _ He declined the call and tossed it to the side, picking back up where he left off, deeply engaged in a story from his childhood, something about being so obsessed with lizards he followed one once and got left behind on a family camping trip. 

This went on for some time, the two laughing and sharing stories, learning about each other until the food was cold and no longer palatable. Jongho stood to grab a couple glasses from the kitchen, along with the bottle of Sassenach whisky he kept perched in a liquor cabinet. 

“Do you drink?” He slid a glass across the table to the other and sat back down. 

“I’m Korean.” Seonghwa giggled, already partially drunk on food and laughter.

“Right.” Jongho poured him a glass and then filled his own, a bit more generously. He held it up to toast, which the other awkwardly reciprocated and they both took a drink. “This came from Scotland. Yunho picked it up for me during his study abroad program. I was saving it for a special occasion...” his eyes sparkled as he smiled to himself. 

Seonghwa hummed, and took another drink, nearly emptying the glass much to Jongho’s surprise. He raised an eyebrow as he guided the warm liquid down his throat with practiced ease and lifted his eyes to meet the other. 

“Uhh...” 

“Yes?” Seonghwa giggled shyly, slightly tilted from the warm rush to his cheeks. He burst out laughing. “Mr. Choi, the look on your face…”

“I--” Jongho snapped his mouth shut as he realized he was staring, then emptied his own glass. “Sorry,” he coughed. “I didn’t expect you to--”

“What? Know how to drink? I’m 22 years old. I may not be a professional sex worker but I have friends and a life.”

The lawyer smiled at his assumptions and apologized, laughing. “That’s true. And no, you are definitely not a professional.”  _ Dammit, Choi. Don’t open that can of worms _ . He always said too much when the drinks came out. The other’s smile faded, suddenly remembering. 

“I--I’m sorry. I’m so embarrassed. I wanted to do a good job. It wasn’t supposed to be this way.”

By now, Jongho had poured them both another drink. “No,” he agreed. “It was not. Can I ask you something?” 

The man nodded nervously, not making eye contact. Jongho went for it.

“What would you have done if everything went according to plan? If I’d fucked you and left you to your father’s cronies? Back to life as usual but with a paycheck?”

Seonghwa shrugged, not responding.

“Were you seriously planning to let him peddle you off to other...jobs?” 

“I don’t know.” 

The second round saturated his insides, every part of him warming to it. Jongho chose his words carefully. 

“What if…you didn’t have to?” 

The other looked up at him instantly, eyes glassy and questioning. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t know. Nevermind. Just thinking out loud.” He changed the subject, grinning amused as he watched Seonghwa’s eyes weave in and out of sobriety. 

Jongho grabbed the bottle and both glasses, making his way in the kitchen to clean up. He lifted the whisky to its place on the shelf when he felt a warmth around his waist, and then against his back. Two hands, fingers spread and searching, dragged along his abdomen, making their way under his sweater. The man startled, but didn’t pull away, instead gripping the wooden shelf, hands still raised above him. 

The wandering hands glided effortlessly along his torso, exploring each ridge and eventually making their way around him, one finally coming to a rest at his collarbone. Manicured nails scratched lightly, beckoning Jongho to make his move. He swallowed hard, unaccustomed to the butterflies wagging in his gut. He slowly moved his hands from the shelf, gently, curling his fingers in the other’s. 

“Are you sure you want this?”

“Are you?” Seonghwa’s voice was unexpectedly confident. Jongho would’ve hesitated if the man’s tone hadn’t provoked his quickly growing hardness. He remembered himself and wrapped his fingers around the other’s wrists, gripping tightly and turning to face him. 

Their noses nearly touched as he weaved his head confidently, not breaking eye contact. The other blinked, lips parted, tongue grazing the corner of his mouth. His eyes were pleading, each inhale and exhale dripping with want. Jongho would oblige him.

“Put out your tongue,” he commanded. Seonghwa’s fingers curled inward, his wrists still in the other man’s firm grip. He let out a little whine. 

“ _ Do it. _ ” 

Seonghwa instantly obeyed. Jongho made his move, catching it in his mouth, sucking gently and driving the other to his toes. He cracked a lewd grin, sliding his own tongue alongside, forcing the other back down with his grip. Seonghwa couldn’t hold back and their lips crashed into each other, desperate whimpers coming from him as Jongho’s measured movements guided him to a slower pace. Moments passed and he pulled away, the other’s head thrown back in protest. 

“Ah, ah,” he sang. “Easy.” Jongho released his grip and placed a hand on the man’s chest, close to his throat. “I’ll ask again. Are you sure you want this?” Seonghwa bobbed his head a little too quickly, a resounding yes. 

“Go to the bedroom.” His eyes were dark and commanding. The man backed away slowly, doing as he was told. 

“Oh, and Seonghwa?” 

The other stopped. 

“Be a good boy and undress, hm? And no touching.” 

“Y-yes, Mr. Choi.” He continued walking until he was out of sight. 

Several minutes later Jongho moved to his bedroom to find the man sitting, shivering and naked, hands folded in his lap. He made his way around to him, towering over the other who looked up, nervous but ready. Jongho raised an eyebrow at him, and he nodded, giving him permission to continue. 

“If this at any point is too much for you, call  _ red _ . Understand?” Seonghwa nodded. “Good.” He raised a hand to touch the other’s delicate jaw; Seonghwa leaned into the touch, smiling. He reached for Jongho’s hand.

“Hands  _ down _ !” Jongho suddenly gripped his jaw, the tenderness of the moment gone. Seonghwa immediately dropped his hands to his sides, mortified. “You touch me when I say you can. Do that again and I’ll tie them behind your back.” Jongho glanced downward to see the man’s hardening cock twitch at the suggestion. “Well,” he sang. “Is that so?”

_ A whimper. _

“Is that what you want? Hm? You want me to tie you down and fuck you? Or should I just leave you there and make you wait?” Seonghwa shook his head, about to protest when Jongho stepped away to reach for a belt hanging in the closet. “Get on your knees.” 

The other instantly slid to the floor, hands balled in fists at his sides. 

“Put your hands behind your head. Do it quickly.” No sooner had the man obeyed, Jongho gripped his wrists with one hand, crossing them. He looped the belt around them tightly, making sure there was no give before looping the slack around Seonghwa’s neck, forcing his head up. Small whines came from Seonghwa as he adjusted to the man’s aggressive movements. Jongho finally joined the loose end with the buckle at the other’s wrists, positioning him upright, hands bound and joined at the back of his head. 

Seonghwa tested his restraints to find too much movement in any direction would seriously restrict his airway, so he stayed still. Jongho stood back to admire his work. The other man breathed slow and deep, his smooth, tan body tempered and calm in spite of having been restrained in such a way. He did not make eye contact, but kept them down submissively, waiting for what came next. Jongho could already feel his cock hardening at the sight. 

He immediately hooked thumbs in his waistband and stepped out of his pants, his angry hardness nearly at attention. Without pretense, he hooked a finger inside the strap cinched around Seonghwa’s elegant neck, pulling him close until his tip touched the man’s lips. Instinct compelled him to purse his lips together, denying entry.

Jongho would have none of it. He gripped him at the wrists, lifting just enough to block the passage of air until Seonghwa finally relented and opened his mouth and Jongho let go. Before the other could fall to the ground heaving for hair, Jongho gripped his hair to force his head up. Seonghwa shook his head no, pools of tears forming at the corners of his eyes. 

“Red??” 

“N-no! Please, I wa--” 

Jongho forced two fingers past the man’s lips, cutting him off. Reaching to the back of his throat, he pressed down on his tongue, drawing gags from him, and pulling out. “I'm losing my hard-on, kid.” 

Seonghwa looked up at him, eyes wide and innocent. Then, as if possessed by a being not of this world, he snarled at him, perfect white teeth peeking behind full pink lips. Jongho almost lost his nerve as the other slinked his tongue out with expert precision and went to work, lifting his cock with it. He moved his body, head and hands in tandem, fingers outstretched, gliding his lips along the shaft, sucking and nibbling gently. He used his nose occasionally, not neglecting to nuzzle the man’s balls, eventually wrapping his lips around them to come off with a soft pop, giggling like an evil siren. Jongho’s eyes rolled back in his head, unnerved and impossibly aroused; at this pace, the man would bring him to  _ his  _ knees by the evening’s end. Seonghwa didn’t wait for Jongho to catch up; without warning he lined up with his now fully attended cock and opened his mouth, teasing his tongue along the tip before taking it into his mouth completely. 

Jongho let the man seduce him, still wondering who was in control of whom. A sharp tug from Seonghwa’s mouth pulled his thoughts back to him, eyes ticked upward beckoning Jongho to keep eye contact as his head thrust forward and backward. He hummed around him, moaning each time Jongho’s tip collided with the back of his throat.

Then he picked up the pace. Faster and faster until Jongho could no longer track the movements, too caught up in the coming wave. He tilted his head back and let out an audible moan, ready.

Suddenly, all movement stopped. 

Jongho coughed and exhaled, now realizing he’d been holding his breath for several seconds. He looked down with an unfamiliar desperation, nearly begging the bound man beneath him to keep going. Instead, Seonghwa took him deeper  _ and swallowed _ . Jongho cursed. Before he could speak, Seonghwa rendered him speechless, driving Jongho’s hardness past his lips, thrusting and finally picking up speed. 

The familiar wave hit Jongho again, this time more like a squall roiling his insides, as he balled his hands into fists and bit down on his lip, trying not to give Seonghwa the satisfaction of crying out. He groaned in anticipation, brought to the edge finally.

But nothing happened. 

No wave hit him. No finish.  _ No release _ . Jongho loosened his fists and looked down to find a pair of innocent eyes staring up at him, mouth still in place. They rolled back in open impatience, as, once again, Seonghwa took him to the hilt and closed his throat in a slow, deliberate swallow. 

Jongho started, not quite believing what was happening.  _ He was fucking edging him.  _

Before he could gather his senses, in a move that was positively  _ sinful _ , Seonghwa moved his tongue under the man’s cock, gliding it around in circular motions, moaning approval like he was eating his favorite meal. Then, without warning, he impaled himself on Jongho, thrusting forward and backward, lewd wet noises coming from him. He moved so quickly making a point to gag on him, the effect of which made Jongo’s vision go white. 

There was no preparation this time. No wave. Seonghwa was merciless in his movements, drawing the veins of pleasure from Jongho rapid fire, sending him light years away and yanking him back at the same time. He let out a moan so loud he was positive the neighbors heard, as his final release threaded out. 

The emptiness penetrated his insides. 

No. It penetrated his brain. 

Seonghwa pulled off with a pop and swallowed lewdly, using his tongue to drag in remnants of Jongho from his lips, watching as the man fell to his knees in front of him. 

“Ah, ah, Mr. Choi.” 

Jongho looked at him as if he’d just been slapped. 

“Untie me before you pass out. You aren’t done yet.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Twitter @BreakRebuild for story updates and new adventures.


End file.
